Pool cleaning systems are used in swimming pools to remove dirt and debris from the water in the swimming pool. Conventional cleaning nozzles for swimming pools utilize water pressure generated by a pool pump to direct a stream of water across a surface of the pool to entrain and move contaminants from the surface toward a drain. Many conventional cleaning nozzles “pop up” from a surface of a pool as the heads, normally level with the surface, are extended under the influence of water pressure from the pump. When the water pressure from the pump ends, the heads retract downward until level with the surface. The pool nozzle housing surrounds the pop up cleaning nozzle within the plaster of the pool floor and is surrounded by the plaster.